


Big ‘n’ Small

by ifyouhaveghouls



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Knotting, Light Choking, M/M, Omega Ghoul - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Size Kink, dewdrop ghoul - Freeform, just a cute time with omega and dew, what can I say lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifyouhaveghouls/pseuds/ifyouhaveghouls
Summary: Omega and Dew have a little fun together.
Relationships: Omega | Quintessence Ghoul/Dewdrop Ghoul, Omega | Quintessence Ghoul/Water Ghoul
Kudos: 15





	Big ‘n’ Small

“Fuck baby, that’s it, riding Daddy so good-“ Omega groans, spreading the blushing cheeks of the slim ghoul on his lap and letting out a sigh of arousal as he takes in the sight of Dew’s hole stretched around his thick cock. Long locks of golden hair fall out of the lithe ghoul’s topknot as he bounces to the best of his ability onto Omega, squeaking a bit as he tries to adjust to the girth filling him. 

“Dammit Omega, you’re so fucking thick...” Dew keens, shivering as the broader ghoul lays a sharp slap to his backside. “Daddy...” he corrects, his own penis leaking precum whilst he spears his prostate directly on Omega’s length. 

“You’re a fucking menace, you know that? Hell, I wanted to rail you back when you were playing bass, baby... take that tiny little ass of yours and claim it in front of everybody.” Omega purrs, pulling Dew back to lean against his chest, now changing the dynamic so that he’s the one thrusting and working. 

“Oh... r-really? Ah, fuck, Daddy!” he wails, the bed shaking and his little cries reverberating through the walls. Just one of Omega’s large hands is almost enough to encircle the fire ghoul’s tiny waist, and he grips *hard*, leaving deep bruises in the wake of his fingertips. 

A dark chuckle leaves the older ghoul as he brings his free hand up to squeeze one of Dew’s pert nipples, then trailing his digits to squeeze at the sides of his throat. “Mhm, wanted to make that little cock of yours squirt for me- wouldn’t it look so cute, so dainty... Your cock in my big hand, making a mess all over Daddy and sucking it off my fingers...” Omega teases, purring deep as the small ghoul on top of him wheezes out a soft “yes”, completely lost in pleasure. 

“Come on then, sugar. Cum for me, take Daddy’s fat knot in that slutty little hole.” he finally growls, releasing Dew’s throat and allowing him to finally inhale deeply as Omega wraps a loose fist around his cock and pumps, the fire ghoul exploding over his digits in euphoria as all of the sensations take over his body. 

“Shit, shit... gimme your knot Daddy, I-I need...” Dew whines, rolling his hips back against the larger ghoul and sighing as his knot finally pops in and releases with a wet squelch, filling the lithe ghoul with hot seed. 

Along with a few heaving breaths, a big, cosy-looking grin spreads over Dew’s face as he leans back completely against Omega, relishing in the fullness and feeling of safety. “So good Daddy...” he coos, voluntarily taking the soiled digits into his mouth to clean them off, finishing with a messy but loving kiss. 

“For a gremlin, you really can behave well sometimes, little one.” Omega smiles softly, stroking Dew’s now loose and dishevelled hair and kissing his temple as he wraps his arms around the smaller ghoul, the pair slowly drifting off to sleep as they wait for Omega’s knot to deflate.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to say hi! My tumblr is @ghxstpxsting <3 let me know if you enjoyed! Comments are appreciated :)


End file.
